


Survive

by Gracious_Anne



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracious_Anne/pseuds/Gracious_Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and one sentence fics about life in the Tail section based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

#01 – Walking  
Gilliam had never been a leader -- at least not until he needed a crutch and a young boy's arm to lean on. 

#02 – Waltz  
The violinists mime their instruments while those who can carry a tune sing. The earthwalkers line up at the front of the car and start to move. It's an unsteady swirl—no glitter or high heel shoes but it's a waltz on Beatrice's and John's wedding night. 

#03 – Wishes  
Tanya murmurs under her breath – I want bread. Even those in prison Before got bread. 

#04 – Wonder  
Birth in the Tail section is the reverence and hush as the mother cries out. It is the blankets sewn from t-shirts and rags, the softest and cleanest they can find. It is the cheer that can be heard (they hope) from the Front when the baby is named. 

#05 – Worry  
Not enough. There's never enough. Except people. 

#06 – Whimsy  
Grey hasn't looked this happy since Edgar slipped and fell off the top bunk. Edgar looks as though he wants to punch him though. But a deal's a deal and Grey wanted a portrait of Edgar wearing the Jester hat if he lost at chess. 

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
The toilet hasn't worked in 14 years. There are other ways of getting it down the drain though. Nastier, harder ways. 

#08 - Whiskey and Rum  
At New Years, the earthwalkers always lift their hands to the sky and mime something the young ones do not understand. 

#09 – War  
Once a year, Mason comes down and lectures the young men. Gilliam smiles as he hears them whispering amongst themselves about how much they want to kick her face in later. 

#10 – Weddings  
The wedding portrait takes an hour and one of the smaller babies starts crying but the bride and groom (young, so young) are thrilled.

#11 – Birthday  
"Do we have to put on the hat every year? " asks Alisha, eying the Jester's hat (missing one of its bells) suspiciously. Curtis nods until Grey punches him in the arm. 

#12 – Blessing  
There is still hot water. 

#13 – Bias  
"I'm not like you," says Curtis, spitting out blood next to Edgar's shoes. His voice is heavy and Edgar doesn't understand but he doesn't ever need to understand and Edgar just wants to punch someone. It might as well be him. 

#14 – Burning  
Some still say kronol can still be used as fuel but the last time something was lit the stink took a whole year to dissipate. 

#15 – Breathing  
Edgar grips his blanket tighter, willing himself not to touch himself when he hears Curtis whine above him but--


	2. Chapter 2

16# Breaking

The shattering of some poor soul’s arm when the Rules are Disobeyed resounds for days in the Car. People are kinder, softer, more aware of their own two healthy whole limbs. The children, however, don’t want to play ball near the Wall. 

17# Belief

Curtis’s jaw is set with determination when the news over the intercom is the single shot executions of the newest revolutionaries. 

18# Bane 

Curtis avoids Edgar on his birthday. Even when Edgar makes a point to invite him. 

19# Quiet

Gilliam watches in the half-dark as Grey gets a new tattoo. Grey doesn’t even wince as the needle pierces the skin right above his heart. 

20# Stupidity

Asking for something other protein blocks gets you nothing but a wicked smile from Mason. Then a long, long, long lecture about the eco-system of the train. 

21# Jester

Grey has become a bit of prankster. Stealing people’s shoes. Hiding blankets in the ceiling panels. Once he made a statue of Mason in the back of the car, borrowing Gilliam’s glasses of course for the final touch. 

22# Jousting

Edgar finds Curtis and Grey fighting in the far corner of the car. He tries to break them up but just gets one of Grey’s roundhouse kicks to his head. After the ringing and dizziness subsides he joins in and manages to slap Curtis hard enough to make his eyes smart. 

23# Jewel

Earthwalkers let newly weds borrow their rings for one week. 

24# Near

Curtis sometimes falls asleep reading at the one of the tables. Most of the time he finds him draped with his own bed blankets. One time he finds Edgar fallen asleep across from him, his face buried in the crook of his arm. 

25# Smirk

Edgar pinches himself every time the corners of Curtis’s mouth curve upwards, even if it is directed at him in slight annoyance.


End file.
